


Ride At Dawn

by CrispyCrimeArsonTime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Gen, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCrimeArsonTime/pseuds/CrispyCrimeArsonTime
Summary: Rarely getting to have Kurapika around you creates *much* desperation~Do note the awful pun~
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ride At Dawn

There's something delicate about being close to another person during the silence of a morning, the sun taking it’s time creeping up over the horizon, the birds singing with the trees as leaves flutter, and you beside a lover with only the sheets between you, if nothing else. Something about being able to run your fingers over a shoulder, the slope of an arm, drag your hand over their waist, feel their skin beneath yours and against yours, warm and soft in the precious hours of the morning is something never to be taken for granted.   
That, and the peaceful sight of a sleeping lover, snug and safe beside you with their hair just a little messy, lips slightly parted and the rise and fall of their breathing, content to be with you at such a vulnerable time.   
Of course, you couldn’t help but lazily watch Kurapika’s sleeping form, blond hair partially covering his face as he rested. He was asleep on his back, one arm under his pillow and the other across his chest. You’d stolen his shirt last night, although he didn’t put up much of a fight as he practically took it off for you, knowing how much you like his shirts. He smelt like sea breeze and lemons almost, a bright yet comforting scent and it always transferred to his shirt, a perfect way to keep him on you. You scooted closer to him, moving a bit of hair away from his face as you did so, smiling at how stunning he looked under the morning light. You ran a finger over the slope of his nose, which he then scrunched at the sensation and you stifled a giggle. You gently placed a palm on his cheek, rubbing it with your thumb and he pushed into it, finding comfort in your warmth.  
Precious…  
You left a soft kiss at his temple, and then on the tip of his nose, watching him relax even further into your touches as he slept, the occasional hum leaving him as you placed more kisses along his face. You moved down, placing more against his jaw and then his neck, adding slight pressure to them as you went down further. Sleepy inhibition betrayed him, breathy sighs in response to butterfly kisses on his neck making your own heart flutter, knowing there was nothing to keep him in control of his voice. You pressed a kiss to his neck again, only to this time gently nip at him, sucking at his neck softly before moving to another spot, and then another, working hickies into him quietly, Kurapika occasionally giving a light whine and pulling away only to find your lips at his skin again.   
You offered him reprieve, kissing down, his chest bare and open for you as you took a hand, tracing your finger over his skin as you worked your way down, his breath hitching at your touches. You stopped, seemingly reaching a drawn line, the covers having been pushed just to the waistband of the pants he wore, and you lay there, hand stuck on his side, questioning if you dare push further. How often do you get to have him like this, at mercy to your wandering hands and (albeit deeply suppressed) needs, considering how he works so often? It’s not like you could deny how bad it’s gotten, with every single movement he made sending your mind into overdrive it seemed, one tracked and desperate, and you knew he felt the same. You always felt his eyes watching your figure when you worked around the house, cooking, doing laundry, editing papers, helping him out. Although he was much better at hiding what he wanted, it was beginning to become sloppy and brazen, the deep sigh he let out when he saw your legs or a glimpse at your waist, a peek at your chest, anything and everything seemed to silently get him going, but he would play it off as exasperation from working, but the two of you knew all too well. Touches would linger on each other just a little longer than normal; he’d hug you tighter, his hands would roam just a little more, kisses more desperate, his eyes telling you all the little secrets he tried to keep so well. You weren’t any better in his eyes most likely.  
Here you were, with the sun peeking over the horizon, the dawn of a new day, desperate and willing.  
You allowed your hands to dip down past his waistband and brush against the tip, feeling it slick with pre-cum already, wondering to yourself if he was really all the sensitive, or if your touch really got to him. You slid your hand around him and pumped him slowly, giving him slowly but deep strokes, feeling him throb in your hand. You sat up properly now and pushed the covers back, getting a better handle on him, watching more pre-cum ooze out and getting lost in your working of him while he slept. His breathing had picked up, his face slightly flushed, quietly enjoying the handjob you were giving him. You picked up pace just a little bit and he let out a whine, his lashes fluttering. You looked at him and back at your hand and bit your lip, feeling a little bold this early in the morning. You leaned down, bringing your lips to him and placing light kisses while still stroking him, a proper moan making Kurapika stir in his spot. You went down fully, taking him into your mouth, attempting to keep your hair from your face. You went slow with this at first, savoring the feeling of Kurapika in your mouth, nearly in your throat before you picked up pace, Kurapika’s breath uneven behind you, just hearing his pleasure from you making your thoughts fuzzy. You pulled off him, Kurapika fully hard now and throbbing, nothing keeping you from him.   
And again, could you deny your own neediness? As much as he was getting something from you, you deserved a bit of pleasure yourself, feeling your own body ache for him.   
You slipped off your pants as quietly as you could, careful not to make Kurapika stir too much, slipping your underwear off as well. You climbed on top of him, straddling him while going back to stroking him, watching him squirm ever so often. You wasted no time lining him with your entrance, slowly lowering yourself and almost feeling embarrassed by how readily you took him, but the sensation of him stretching you how he did just right made your eyes flutter, taking him all the way in, a throaty groan making Kurapika’s chest heave. You balled up the hem of your shirt a bit, finding a gentle rhythm to ride.   
You’d almost forgotten how good he felt, a perfect fit for you, every time you went down made you want more, huffs leaving you and your mind needing more from him, more of him. A little faster, grinding your hips into it, not bothering to hush your own moans from filling the room as you Kurapika right up against the perfect spot.   
You felt a hand creep up your waist but moving back down to your hip, steadying your increasingly desperate movements and giving you a proper handle. Kurapika was awake now, or at least cognitive enough to know what was going on, you riding him with the sunlight peeking through the window, acknowledging how needy you became with squeezing your hips, watching you bounce on his cock rhythmically, clearly enjoying yourself. He took more liberty to help you, rubbing at your sex with a gentle hand as always, making you gasp at the feeling of his warm hands against you. You couldn’t help yourself from going faster, Kurapika digging his fingertips into your hips as his own bucked against you, feeling you tighten around him further, getting closer and closer to a much needed release. It’s not like he had plans to stop you either, knowing how badly you wanted this, and probably how badly he wanted to see this happen. He wasn’t going to stop you from moaning his name either, watching you lean forward and place your hands on his waist as he attempted to hold up your shirt as you worked yourself closer. Your hips twitched as you rolled them again, slowly losing the rhythm as you came around Kurapika, hearing him hiss as you became dizzyingly tight, slowly down as you rode out your high. Kurapika almost looked a little jilted, brushing his hair out of his face as he slowly thrust upwards, making you squeal from sensitivity. He wasn’t rough with it, slowly but strong as he worked closer to his own release. You attempted to steady yourself as he got faster and less controlled in his thrusts, making you gasp feeling him throb inside of you. He quickly interlaced your fingers with his while still holding you steady before slowly down, feeling Kurapika fill you and sigh, trying to steady his breathing. He ran his free hand up your waist gently, sighing at the feeling of your skin on his. You hadn’t come off of him just yet, the feeling of him still being inside almost comforting as you rubbed his knuckles.   
You looked at him and offered a weak smile, to which smiled as well, an amused little huff escaping him.  
“Good morning, y/n.”   
“Good morning, Kurapika.”


End file.
